


Чудеса у камина

by tenthorns



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28697340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenthorns/pseuds/tenthorns
Summary: Это первое совместное Рождество Стива и Баки после многих лет порознь, и Стив просто обязан сделать его идеальным
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 10





	Чудеса у камина

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо за вычитку kasmunaut 
> 
> Написано для may4090 в рамках Starbucks Secret Santa

Это было уже привычной закономерностью: как только речь заходила о каком-то действительно важном Стиву событии, все сразу шло наперекосяк. Так было в его юности в Бруклине, так продолжалось и сейчас: мироздание, как будто в насмешку над всеми его усилиями, подкидывало ему лимоны, норовя попасть прямёхонько в лоб. Стив относился к этому философски и не теряя бодрости духа: он неизменно ловил лимоны и делал из них лимонад. Когда они с Баки только стали парой, Стив арендовал для них на выходные домик в пригороде – и по пути туда машина сломалась на полдороге практически в чистом поле. Тогда они решили заночевать прямо в машине – наскоро смастерили сэндвичи с индейкой, сложили задние сиденья и накидали вещей внутрь багажника для мягкости. Там, вдали от города, небо было усыпано звёздами, и они сидели и смотрели на них, разговаривая обо всем на свете – а утром первым, что Стив увидел, проснувшись, было склоненное над ним улыбающееся лицо Баки. Все это однозначно стоило того, чтобы после толкать машину десять километров обратно до трассы.

– Серьезно, парни, я все ещё не могу вылезти, – раздался голос Скотта, вырвав его из раздумий. 

Как сделать лимонад из подарка судьбы в виде Скотта, застрявшего в каминной трубе, Стив не имел ни малейшего понятия.

Это, возможно, было глупо – но Стив очень хотел, чтобы первое Рождество после того, как Баки вернулся, было идеальным. Он хотел показать ему – будет ещё много радостных моментов. То, что случилось с ним, ужасно – но он ещё может жить нормальной, счастливой жизнью. 

Насколько, конечно, жизнь суперсолдата может быть обычной.

Все и было идеально – они вместе украсили дом Стива шарами и гирляндами, торжественно водрузили на вершину елки игрушечную фигурку Капитана Америки. Баки высказал было беспокойство, что сидеть ему не так уж и удобно, но в итоге они оба решили, что звание героя нужно оправдывать. Потом они испекли печенье – ладно, попытались испечь печенье, но оно не пропеклось и подгорело одновременно, поэтому они пошли за ним в кондитерскую по соседству. Рука Баки в его руке была холодной от мороза, но тот все равно не спешил прятать ее в карман – и ещё они чуть не пропустили момент, когда сигнал светофора сменился на зелёный, потому что пока Баки целовал его, было невыносимо сложно обращать внимание на что-либо вокруг. Они сварили глинтвейн, хотя на обоих не действовал алкоголь, и сидели на диване под какую-то новогоднюю передачу по телевизору. Ладонь Баки то сжимала его плечо, то сползала на талию, пальцы поглаживали бок над поясом джинсов. Стив касался его губ своими, периодически отвлекаясь на то, чтобы, уткнувшись в его волосы, вдохнуть запах мятного шампуня – и все было просто чудесно, а затем в каминной трубе раздался грохот и сразу же вслед за ним кто-то громко выругался.

Оба отреагировали моментально: Стив метнулся к щиту, Баки опрокинул журнальный столик, прячась за ним – тарелка раскололась, упав на пол, печенье рассыпалось по ковру. Они молчали, переглядываясь, Стив лихорадочно соображал, кто мог прийти за ними, и тут раздался знакомый голос:

– Кэп? Вы тут? У меня, кажется, проблемы.

О господи.

Это определённо был Скотт Лэнг, и в целом его присутствие в камине было ожидаемо. Тогда это показалось Стиву чертовски хорошей идеей – договориться со Скоттом, чтобы тот проник в дом через камин и оставил в заботливо развешенных на нем красных бархатных носках подарки. Но, кажется, что-то пошло не по плану. Даже не кажется – очевидно пошло не по плану.

– Скотт? – позвал его Стив. – Это ты? Все в порядке?

– Только не сердитесь, пожалуйста, – отозвался тот, – но я, кажется, застрял.

Баки непонимающе смотрел то на камин, то на Стива, и пришлось пояснить:

– Это Скотт. Скотт Лэнг, вы знакомы.

– Человек-муравей. – В голосе из камина отчётливо слышались нотки гордости.

– Что случилось? – спросил Стив. – Что-то с костюмом?

– Не совсем с костюмом… – ответил Скотт после некоторой заминки. – Понимаете, доктор Пим запретил мне брать его без его ведома, а в прошлый раз, когда я это сделал, мы с Хоуп ужасно поссорились, и не хотелось бы, чтобы это случилось снова. Но я просто не мог подвести вас, а мне уже приходилось залезать в дома через камин, поэтому я… 

– Полез прямо так и застрял? – предположил Баки.

Его лицо выглядело спокойным, но в глазах сверкали веселые огоньки – как будто он на самом деле находил это смешным.

– Кажется, с того раза, как я залезал так куда-то, я слегка набрал вес, – произнёс Скотт. – Или у вас очень узкий дымоход.

– Ну, Санта туда как-то до этого пролезал, – пожал плечами Баки. – Так что дело явно в бургерах или пицце.

Он поставил столик обратно на пол и присел на корточки, чтобы собрать печенье и осколки тарелки. Стив положил ладонь ему на плечо, пытаясь осознать случившееся. Скотт Лэнг застрял у них в камине, и его нужно как-то оттуда достать – желательно не разрушив при этом весь дом. Хорошо, что он не купил в подарок Баки что-нибудь действительно большое – например, велосипед. С другой стороны, будь это велосипед, Скотт вряд ли полез бы с ним через камин. С третьей стороны… ну, это все-таки Скотт. 

– И насколько плотно ты застрял? – поинтересовался Стив. – Попробуй выдохнуть и перестать дёргаться, это может помочь.

Он заглянул внутрь, пытаясь разобрать хоть что-нибудь в темноте. Скотт снова зашевелился, и сверху на Стива посыпались хлопья копоти. Баки включил на телефоне фонарик, и посветил ему, склонившись рядом – и, кажется, Стив понял одну из причин, по которой Скотт застрял. На нем был костюм Санты: им открывался чудесный вид на его ярко-красные штаны и такой же красный подол кафтана. Белая меховая оторочка была вся в пятнах от гари.

– Это напоминает мне сказку про Винни-Пуха, – весело заметил Баки. – Там он, кажется, собрался в гости к Кролику, и в итоге застрял в норе, потому что слишком много съел.

– Ну уж нет, – возмутился Скотт. – Я у вас ничего не ел, даже наоборот.

– Наоборот? – поинтересовался Баки. – Неужто у тебя рождественская индейка за пазухой? 

– С индейкой я бы точно застрял. 

Баки если и понял, почему Скотт оказался у них в дымоходе, то не подал и виду. Его лицо было совершенно беззаботным – как будто к ним каждый день кто-нибудь вылезал из камина и ничего особенного не происходило. Он задумчиво нахмурился, а затем сказал:

– Может быть, попробовать потянуть его как следует?

– А вы уверены, что со мной не случится ничего, кхем… противоестественного? Я не разорвусь пополам и все такое? Не хочу обидеть, но с вашей силой…

Стив помотал головой, как будто Скотт мог его увидеть его сквозь кирпичную кладку. 

– Это исключено, – сказал он. – За кого ты меня принимаешь, за какого-нибудь монстра из ужастиков?

Баки рассмеялся и тихо, так, чтобы только Стив услышал, произнёс:

– Ты слишком привлекателен для монстра.

Улыбнувшись ему, Стив снова заглянул в дымоход. Ноги Скотта неподвижно и меланхолично торчали оттуда – видимо, он оставил все попытки выбраться. Стив засучил рукава, чтобы не слишком испачкаться, взял его за щиколотки и осторожно потянул. Скотт издал сдавленный звук и сказал:

– Кажется, это было плохой идеей.

– Больно? – спросил Стив.

– Как будто с меня сейчас кожу живьём сдерут. 

Стив порадовался, что у Скотта нет клаустрофобии.

– Может, облить его чем-нибудь скользким? – произнёс Баки. – Ну, как намыливают палец, чтобы снять кольцо. 

– Предлагаешь намылить его?

– У нас есть оливковое масло, – ответил Баки, – целый галлон.

– И что? Мы будем лить масло на него сверху, сидя на крыше?

Стив не удержался и фыркнул, представив эту картину. Почему-то Баки на ней был облачен в древнегреческий хитон, а на голове его красовался лавровый венок. Он кокетливо двинул плечом, отчего ткань на нем сползла вниз, и улыбнулся – и Стиву пришлось тряхнуть головой, чтобы прогнать это наваждение. 

– Зачем на крыше? – спросил Баки. – Спустим ему бутылку, сам себя обольёт. 

Стив не нашёл причин возразить ему.

– Итак, – заключил Скотт примерно через час, когда они наконец-то передали ему бутылку, – я по-прежнему застрял, но теперь ещё и воняю.

– Это хорошее оливковое масло, – укоризненно сказал Стив, – оно не воняет.

– А мне ещё как-то возвращать костюм, – печально произнёс Скотт. – Я его в аренду взял.

– Боюсь, это наименьшая из твоих проблем, – хмыкнул Баки. – Ну что, – он повернулся к Стиву, – будем разбирать кладку?

– А что если устроить небольшой взрыв? – предложил Скотт. – Тогда я вылечу из трубы, как пробка из бутылки. 

– А дальше? – спросил Стив.

– Что – дальше?

– Вылетишь, и что дальше? Упадёшь на крышу и скатишься с неё на землю, переломав руки и ноги?

Судя по выражению лица Баки, запустить Скотта в небо тот был вовсе не против. 

– Вот что, – заявил Стив, – сейчас мы вызовем спасателей. Уверен, они смогут тебя достать, не взорвав полдома.

***

В службе спасения их сразу предупредили, что вряд ли смогут приехать в ближайшее время: Рождество, и они буквально завалены вызовами. С кладкой Стиву и Баки пришлось разобраться самим. Не то чтобы это оказалось слишком сложно, нет – но иногда ему хотелось побыть чуть более обычным, чем всегда. Теперь в каминной трубе зияла дыра, а Скотт сидел в кресле – он уже успел принять душ и переодеться джинсы и толстовку Стива.

– Нужно будет отдать костюм в химчистку, – произнёс он чересчур радостно для человека в его обстоятельствах. – Надеюсь, он отстирается. И я тоже отстираюсь. Точнее, отмоюсь.

Тем не менее, подарок Баки не пострадал: Стив предусмотрительно обмотал его в несколько слоев целлофана. С одной стороны это, конечно, несколько нарушало праздничный вид упаковки, но все же он решил, что в случае со Скоттом лучше дополнительно подстраховаться. Сейчас, наблюдая за тем, как тот с наслаждением жуёт печенье, Стив запоздало думал, что, возможно, стоило просто дождаться, пока Баки выйдет в другую комнату и незаметно положить подарок самому. Или проснуться пораньше. Кажется, в этом безудержном желании сделать Баки идеальный сюрприз Стив перехитрил самого себя.

И вот теперь он не знал, как этот подарок вручить. Камин был разобран, и вряд ли Баки обнаружит, положи Стив на него подарок. Можно было постараться обратить на него его внимание, но как сделать это, чтобы не выглядело странно? Дорогой, не хочешь как следует пошарить в носке для подарков? Он сдался: когда дверь за Скоттом наконец захлопнулась, Стив достал коробочку и вручил Баки.

– Я и представить себе не мог, что смогу однажды так встретить Рождество вместе с тобой, – сказал он, пока Баки сосредоточенно и не очень успешно расправлялся с целлофаном. 

– Эта упаковка – часть какого-то испытания на целеустремленность? – хмыкнул тот, но затем, подняв на Стива глаза, улыбнулся и сказал: – Я тоже не мог представить. Кажется, что ещё секунда – и я проснусь, и окажется, что все это нереально.

– Честно говоря, я тоже не уверен, что застрявший в дымоходе Скотт нам не приснился, – сказал Стив.

Баки наконец-то победил целлофан, и, хотя Стив был уверен, что подарок придётся по душе, его сердце, кажется, пропустило удар от волнения.

– Ого, – потрясенно произнёс Баки. – Поверить не могу. Это ведь те самые?

Стив улыбнулся.

– Не думаю, что те самые, но такие же. 

На эти часы Баки заглядывался ещё когда они жили в Бруклине – но позволить себе их он не мог, а потом как-то стало не до этого. Стив с трудом нашёл такие у какого-то продавца на «Ибэе». С «Ибэем» ему помогла разобраться Наташа, и пусть подобные вещи больше не вызывали у него затруднений, он каждый раз радовался, освоив очередной сайт или приложение.

– Я даже представить не мог, что ты помнишь, – произнёс Баки. – Я и сам уже не помнил, наверное. Как будто все это было не со мной.

Стив не знал, что сказать на это. Ему хотелось дать Баки понять, что теперь все будет хорошо, что вместе они со всем справятся – но при этом он знал, что эти слова ничего не изменят.

– Это немного запоздалый подарок, – выдавил он, – но все же.

Баки рассмеялся и обнял его, прижимая к себе.

– Он был бы запоздалым, реши ты вручить его где-нибудь в мае.

Когда они разомкнули объятия – не то чтобы это случилось достаточно скоро – Баки вытащил из-под диванной подушки свёрток. Свёрток, к счастью, был упакован не так тщательно, как коробочка с часами, и Стив почти сразу же достал оттуда пару кожаных перчаток с мехом внутри.

– Пусть теперь ты больше не тот паренёк с вечно мерзнущими руками, но в них как минимум должно быть уютнее, – сказал он.

Перчатки и правда оказались тёплыми и приятными на ощупь.

– Помнишь, мы катались с горы на куске картона, а потом ты месяц лежал с ангиной? – произнёс Баки.

– Зато было весело, – засмеялся Стив. – И ты тогда тоже простудился и несколько дней говорил ужасно сиплым голосом.

– Сабина Бэйкер уверяла, что звучит очень мужественно, – возразил Баки.

– Возможно, она пыталась поднять твой боевой дух. Но тогда и впрямь было здорово. Жаль, что теперь уже не покататься.

В глазах Баки мелькнул огонёк, который появлялся там каждый раз, когда ему приходила в голову какая-нибудь идея – и Стив на пару мгновений забыл, как дышать, потому что таким он не видел Баки с того самого момента, как тот вернулся.

– В Центральном парке есть горка, – произнёс Баки.

– А на чем мы будем кататься? У меня нету даже картонки.

Баки бросил красноречивый взгляд в угол комнаты.

– Мой щит? – недоуменно спросил Стив.

– Твой щит, – кивнул Баки, широко улыбаясь. – Только представь, какое у него ускорение.

Конечно, эта идея была безумной – но Стиву, кажется, не хватало в жизни именно подобного безумства, а щит и правда дал бы им прекрасный разгон. И, самое главное, улыбка Баки и хитрое выражение на его лице были самым главным рождественским чудом.

Стив собирался сделать все зависящее от него, чтобы это чудо продлилось как можно дольше.


End file.
